In a New Land
by Eron131
Summary: Link starts a new adventure in the country of Grandreach where there is something going on the rises Link's suspicions. with the help of the masks and unexpected friends Link must save this country that he knows very little about. A/N I'm bad at summaries but please give it a shot. More details at the beginning of the story.


A/N: The rating may be at risk of changing to M later if I get carried away with violence in battle scenes. But I hope to keep it at a T. This story will involve some characters from both MM and OOT, but it will have a few OC characters as well. Please R&R. There will be more A/N at the end of the chapter in hopes of explaining the ideas behind some things.

* * *

Chapter 1: Link:

I left Termina after I stopped the moon. Not immediately of course, though I wish I had. They still had to have their festival, but this time to honor me. It was annoying really. Don't get me wrong. I was grateful, and actually enjoyed it but I'm just not the type for crowds. I had always avoided attention as much as possible. When I was twelve I could take on poisoned swamps, freezing cold mountains, Gerudo pirates, and scorching dessert ruins, and the most evil of creatures, just not a crowd of people all staring at me. Still can't.

That was five years ago. Now I was nowhere near Termina, although I have visited on the rare occasion that I'm in that territory. I am a long way South-East of Termina now, in a kingdom called Grandreach.

I stood in the center of a small town that I didn't know the name of, I go through so many it is nearly impossible to remember all the names. There was a fountain to my left that had a statue of some foreign goddess mounted to the top. It was interesting at first to see the different religions as I traveled, however that small fascination that I started with seemed to grow old with everything else. Now it wasn't worth the bother of inquiring about different religious artifacts that I would forget along with the town and its people.

The reason I had decided to stop in on this small town instead of working my way through the country side as I usually would was because a Stalfos had put a good sized hole in my Hero's Shield. I never enjoyed going without a shield, I always felt exposed and vulnerable without one. So I had decided that I might as well restock on anything I needed here at this village since I had to come anyway for my shield.

I found a stall off to the right that had shields lined up on the table and some hanging from the canopy covering the stall. As I approached a large man with a rough face glanced up from the leather he was reworking on a shield.

"Sorry stranger but I was just closing up shop, I have too many orders to fill. You'll have to come back tomorrow." He said as he turned to the back of the shop and picked up a "closed" sign.

"Please sir, I only need you to repair my shield. Surely you can take it now and then close your shop." I responded.

"Well…. Let me take a look at it then," He said, "What in the world did you do to this beautiful shield!" He exclaimed as he saw the hole in it.

"Uh, a Stalfos tried to take me by surprise. Will you fix it?" I answered.

"Boy, you're lucky to be alive, but I'll try. It might be a while, this is pretty battered, I'm not sure I can do too much. You'll need a new shield soon."

"Luck has very little to do with it. But thank you, I'll come back tomorrow." I said, tossing a large sack of rupees on the table as I walked away, not hearing his response.

I walked through a few rows of stalls and came to the edge of the town square. There were real shops and stores lined up on the edge of the square and I guessed this is where the day to day shopping happened when there wasn't a market going on. I saw a tailor just down the line and decided I would get a new traveling cloak before going to an inn, the one I had was getting somewhat tattered. When I thought about it almost everything I had needed replacing or a good cleaning.

As I walked into the tailor's shop a bell tied to the door jingled and an elderly man with hair starting to grey came from behind some boxes.

"What can I do for you?" He asked kindly, a smile on his face.

"I could use a new cloak." I answered.

"Ha, you could use more than a cloak!" he exclaimed as he caught sight of my outfit. I was dressed in a green tunic that I'd had for quite some time. I had stitched up so many cuts and scratches in the fabric it looked similar to a quilt, possibly the kind you'd see a blind woman sewing.

"Sir, I appreciate your concern but I rather like my green tunic." I replied.

"Son, it looks like you crawled out of a gutter." He said bluntly. "You need a new wardrobe, and it's my duty to make certain that you have clothes appropriate to a young man like yourself. We have a reputation to uphold in this town and we can't have people dressed as vagabonds walking about our streets."

"Uh, I don't-" I was cut off.

"Don't worry about the charge, it'll cost very little. And I'll make you an outfit similar to your own if you wish it." The tailor had already started taking my measurements at this point and I wasn't sure if I should stop him or not. I would definitely be grateful for something fresh to wear.

After he had finished with the measurements he had me wait in a room in the back, insisting that my "rags" weren't "street worthy". I briefly wondered if he purposely insulted my attire or if he hadn't even realized. But before I had too much time to ponder his mannerisms he came to get me and take me to the room he had my new outfit in. I was amazed that he had been capable of accomplishing so much work in such a short period of time. But he told me he hadn't had to do that much as he already had this project almost finished.

"I'll admit I was rather excited at the opportunity to test this newer style. I may decide to just give it to you free at this point. I was worried I wouldn't find someone to wear it, it is rather different. But then you came in with your quilt on your back and I decided it would fit you almost perfectly. A few minor adjustments and voila! A wonderful replacement for your… eh, clothes." The elderly gentleman rambled on as he led the way to this "different" outfit.

He opened the door to a room in a hallway and led me to the back where he showed me this new outfit. In the middle of a cleared space stood a manikin adorned in the new clothes being offered to me. From bottom up it had black leather boots, dark grey leggings, and an off white -almost gray- tunic. Beneath the tunic was a black, long-sleeved undershirt with chainmail. There was a leather belt around the waist and over the chest. there was a matching pair of leather gauntlets with guards that went nearly to the elbows. To top it all off, there was a pointy hat on the head of the mannequin that matched the color of the tunic's off white and black seems. It was nearly identical to the hat on my head.

"Now then," the tailor started after I'd had a second to look over the outfit, "I would suggest that you change into it and see how it fits. I'll step out to give you some privacy." When I had finished changing I took off my old green hat and looked at the new one on the mannequin's head, slowly I pulled it on. It felt odd to have these new clothes on. But it felt refreshing too.

"Ah," the man said as he stepped in once more, "A perfect fit. Now I would ask for some payment if you have some, however if you don't have any rupees I could always just take a rain check and wait until you have something for me." He said.

"I can pay you now." I said.

"I would have thought so according to your traveling equipment, but I had figured it best to ask considering you previous wardrobe."

I reached into a pouch on my new black leather belt where I had stored my money. As I did so the elderly man noticed a wooden mask hanging from my belt, tied there by a thin strip of leather.

"What's this?" he asked, reaching to turn it toward him and get a better look.

"Nothing. Just a child's toy mask." I answered turning my body to position it just out of reach for him.

"Oh well, then. Thank you." He said as he took the money I offered him. His eyes widened at the sight of the silver rupee in his hand.

"My dear boy, this is too much! This is more than too much actually. This is an outrageous amount! I must decline this offer. It is merely a pleasure to serve you. No payment needed."

"No, you deserve this. Your workmanship is amazing. And your service has been much appreciated. I will not accept it back." I said.

"Well, let me make a compromise then. Let me show you something." He said, turning on his heels and walking back into the hall. I went after him, slightly curious as to what he had to show me. He led me to the room next door that had a combination lock and needed a key for a second lock. He opened the door and led me inside.

There was a chest mannequin in the room that wore a black leather vest. On the vest was a very light chainmail going around the abdomen and up the back. There was metal plate armor on the chest and shoulder guards. The entire vest looked very strong, I would guess it could stop a sword blow, and it would be great against arrows. The armor looked very nice, and also very practical.

"This is a special set of armor I've been working on," the man said as I looked at it, "it's really rather light and very durable. It's practical for any occasion as well, you could wear it to war, polish it, and wear it to a ball the very same night. Help yourself." He gestured for me to pick it up.

I did so, surprised at the weight of it. It would add only pounds to my current attire. I looked at it from all angles. It was very flexible do to the plate metal and links of very light chainmail attached to the strong leather, it wouldn't hinder me in battle as most other armors would.

"I've some other pieces to match this set as well." He said from a shelf he had wandered over to during my analysis of the armor. He pulled a few things off the shelf and shuffled back over.

"This here is a set of gauntlets better suited for the armor." He said, handing me these new gauntlets. These ones had iron studs at the knuckles and a small plate of metal going up the forearm attached to the leather. It would be helpful for battle, and a bar fight.

"Let's suite you up and see how it fits. The design was originally based off your tunic, so it should fit quite well." He took the armor from me and showed me how to put it on. I imitated him and slipped it on in one smooth movement. I buckled the straps at the sides and stood in front of him. It fit perfectly, and I could tell it would be very useful.

He nodded while he looked it over. "Exactly what I was hoping, it fits just right. And looks very nice on you as well."

There was a place to buckle my sheath to the armor and also a spot for a quiver, though I currently didn't have mine with me. I had stored most my equipment a distance from the village before coming in. I had learned that carrying equipment into a town often invited misfortune in many different forms.

I looked over at the tailor and smiled, "This is a very nice set, sir."

"And this is a very generous payment. Please except the armor, I am sure it will come in handy for you." He responded with a smile. "And I plan to keep developing useful pieces. I like to think of myself as an inventor in my spare time. So please come see me whenever you're in town, I might have something for you and I would love to hear how my creations work or if you have any suggestions for improvement." He rambled a little, but now I realized I had a new supplier for equipment, the sort of stuff I used to have to search dungeons and temples for. It might make my travels a little easier. The only problem is that I had no idea when I may pass by here again. But I could deal with that.

"Now," he said, "To the reason you came to my shop."

"Oh yes, that cloak." I remembered.

"Yes, That. Follow me again please." He led the way to a closet in the hall and pulled out a cloak that was a very dark shade of green-gray, almost black. It would reach my ankles and had a deep hood that I would be able to hide my face in. it had a corner sewn into it that would flip up for easy access to my sword.

* * *

A/N: I was hoping to make Link appear somewhat Like Fierce Deity, I have always liked the way he looks. But basically take a picture of Link From TP and change the colors, and that is what he would look like without the armor bit. The armor was also inspired by Fierce Deity. If you have any questions please ether include them in your review or PM me, I love talking to people about things.

Please, please please review! It means a lot to me and it helps me out a lot with the story!

Thanks!

Eron.


End file.
